


【姐梦】少年往事

by Sakiya



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakiya/pseuds/Sakiya
Relationships: EDGjiejie/WEyimeng
Kudos: 14





	【姐梦】少年往事

赵礼杰并非不知道，他其实不该在这个点离开休息室的。  
赛前的准备已经就绪了大半，明凯把该要强调的东西又仔仔细细同他们讲了一遍，新赛季的新阵容在德杯的小组赛就打的磕磕绊绊，没有谁再会在淘汰赛的第一天保持一个十分轻松的心态。唯独他难得的作为替补，内心并无负罪感地开了半分钟的小差。首发的五人抱着设备准备上台调试去了，他跟着一道站起身来动了动筋骨，便听见金星宇在边上抬头问他：“你干嘛？”  
赵礼杰嘿嘿一笑：“上厕所。”  
开赛在即，外面的工作人员也都忙碌起来。他一个人逆着行色匆匆的人流闪进场馆角落里不起眼的洗手间里，花了一秒钟时间平复了一下呼吸，拧开水龙头拘了捧水拍在脸上，又用袖子胡乱擦了擦，才缓步走进去推开最里面那扇隔间的门。  
陈铭墉原本靠着隔板低头玩着手机，听见脚步声才有些慌乱地抬起头来，像只紧急戒备的小松鼠。他也怕不务正业的行为被自家俱乐部的工作人员逮住，不过看到映入眼帘的是赵礼杰熟悉的长脖子和不太熟悉的锡纸烫的时候他立刻放松了下来，摁灭了手机往裤兜里一揣，仰起脑袋上上下下把许久未见的老队友打量了一遍，然后装模作样地得出结论：“胖了。”  
赵礼杰顿时哭笑不得。他把自己瘦长的身体彻底挤进狭小的隔间里，随手锁上了门，完事儿了才慢条斯理地低下头平静地吐槽：“你不在，没人跟我抢饭吃了。”  
陈铭墉噗嗤一声笑了出来。

很多人在德杯的小组赛里第一次认识了we新来的小中单一梦，但很少有人知道他在edgy呆过的那个春天，打满的一个ldl春季赛，和认识的一群狐朋狗友。  
赵礼杰是其中比较特殊的一个。他一开始没在大名单上，是赛程进行了一段时间后才在某一天突然空降训练室。年轻的打野后来留在ldl的战绩仅仅六场——刚好满足打lpl的条件，而后他就被急不可耐地扔进了一队，仿佛是怕他在这个二队训练室里多呆一天都会多沾染一分菜的气息一般。陈铭墉后来跑去一队找他，训练室里都是赫赫有名的大前辈，他大气不敢出一声，拉着赵礼杰的袖子就往外跑，踩着拖鞋一路啪嗒啪嗒跑到楼下才好像终于放松了一点。拴在门口的小白狗被他吵闹的脚步声惊扰了好梦，颇有些气恼地朝他呲牙叫了两声，陈铭墉便蹲下身去，温温柔柔地在狗脑袋上摸了个来回，诚恳地道歉道：“不好意思啊nice，吵到你睡觉了，原谅我吧。”  
赵礼杰憋笑憋的有些困难，心想不能任由他这样下去，主动开口问：“找我干嘛？”  
“哎呀哎呀，”他的小中单回过头来，朝他瞪大了眼睛鼓了鼓嘴，“杰哥去了一队就是不一样了，把我们二队的兄弟都忘光了！”  
赵礼杰这下总算放任自己笑了出来。

他知道陈铭墉对此事颇有些意见——小中单在第一次见到自己的时候就表现出前辈的责任心，他认生又不爱说话，陈铭墉就主动跟他搭话拉着他双排，美其名曰培养中野默契。他一开始对这个大了他一岁的小中单留下的印象是活泼外向，还有那么些话痨。十分有做哥哥的自觉，却可惜浑身上下实在没什么成熟的地方。印象深刻的是他第一次准备上场前的那天晚上，年轻的打野对着屏幕神经质兮兮地点个不停，大约是吵到了身边的人，陈铭墉就探头过来问他：“紧张了？”  
要放在平时赵礼杰才不想承认。不过小中单带着笑意的大眼睛扑闪扑闪地看着他，鬼使神差地让他点了点头。  
“打个比赛而已，别这么没用哦臭弟弟。”  
他说的赵礼杰有点尴尬，刚想开口解释两句，就听见另一边王赫永忍不住吐槽：“哎哟我们一梦还装起哥哥来了？第一次上场的时候紧张到走路顺拐的也不知道是谁？”  
前一秒还在装哥哥的人立刻气急败坏地红了脸：“你闭嘴啊！！！”  
赵礼杰回过头去，把他实在没憋住的掩藏在了手掌心里。  
edgy在春季赛开始的那段时间打的实在不怎么好看，反倒是他上场后连着迎来两场胜利。他们中野联动配合的意外的好，下了场以后娇小一点的中单就老是喜欢跳起来挂在他脖子上闹他，两个人一人一句就这么聊了起来。陈铭墉开玩笑说他是小福星，以后要抱紧他大腿一道上分，甚至豪言壮语道争取夏季赛进个季后赛，要是能再拿个冠军就再好不过了。谁知道春天还没彻底过去，赵礼杰的位子就直接从他的身边挪到了edg真正的中单爸爸李汭燦边上。  
宣布的时候陈铭墉半天没理他，后来在他收拾的差不多搬着装满外设和日用小物的纸箱准备进驻一队训练室的时候突然又拦了他一下。他不得不垂下眼帘去看眼前这个矮了他一个头的小男生——他看起来像只充了气的河豚，气鼓鼓地瞪着眼睛，控诉道：“搞了半天，你是真的空降太子爷啊！”  
赵礼杰莫名有些委屈，扁了扁嘴说：“又不是我决定的。”  
“快滚快滚。”小河豚白了他一眼，伸手推着他的肩往前走，“去了一队要好好表现，别给哥丢人听见没？要是打了一个赛季再被下放到二队我就嘲笑你到2050！还有啊，记得欠我们的饭不许赖，答应我的事不许忘……”  
他被陈铭墉推着，一边被迫接收耳朵边的碎碎念，无法反驳只好一路点着头好好好是是是。到一队门口了陈铭墉才停下脚步，抬起头表情微妙地看了他一眼，甩了他一句：“滚进去吧。”就兀自转头回去了。  
赵礼杰进门的脚步停顿了一下。他回过头来看自家小中单单薄的背影逐渐消失在走廊尽头，有些想开口叫住他说些什么，可训练室外面的空气太安静了，他最终没敢突兀地开口，无声地张了张嘴，抱着东西低头走进了一队的训练室。  
反正就在隔壁，他想，以后还有很多机会见面的。  
那以后他有一阵子没看见陈铭墉的身影。来一队的第一个作业便是跟他的新任中单双排，李汭燦偏偏是跟陈铭墉完全相反的性格，他一开始压力巨大，好不容易适应了些才开始慢慢找回自己聊天吐槽的节奏。再回过神来的时候已经过去半个多月了，他在一队的日子远比之前忙碌，并且每天都有沉重的压力堆在胸口。直到这天陈铭墉来找他，他才恍惚记起自己忘了什么事。  
“不是说了答应我的事不许忘吗？”  
他的小中单看起来有些生气又有些委屈，他后知后觉地吸了吸鼻子，立时闻到一股清甜的苹果味。迟钝的Alpha终于在此刻想起，他好像曾经答应过一个Omega，要帮他每个月补个临时标记的。

陈铭墉是个Omega这件事知道的人也并不算多，主要还是要感谢当今社会如此发达的抑制剂。但他自己并不是什么小心谨慎的性格，尽管被经理领队多次叮嘱过要注意自己的特殊性别，大大咧咧的小男生还是偶尔会忘记一些关键的日子，忘带一些关键的药物。  
赵礼杰不是第一个撞见他意料之外的发情的人。那天也是比赛前，陈铭墉说着要去厕所半天不见人影，略有些担心的小打野自告奋勇去找他，结果收获的是一个红着眼睛湿漉漉地蹲在隔间里的发情期Omega。  
对此没有任何经验的小打野吓了一跳，本能地就想跑。可他的双脚像被粘在地上了一样半天没有动弹，空气中弥漫着甜腻的苹果香，闻起来又酥又软，还混杂着熟透了以后发酵的酒精味。陈铭墉可怜兮兮地伸手抓住了他的袖口，汗湿的指尖滑了一下，又无力地往下坠了些，刚好落进他摊开的手掌心里。  
“……杰杰，帮我。”  
他张了张嘴，傻愣愣地盯着面前满面潮红的男孩，理智告诉他应当立刻关上门冲出去，去找队医领队或者随便哪个能管事儿的成年人来给他一针抑制剂，可他半步都挪不开。赵礼杰缓缓地蹲下身，他开始意识到他被这股过分甜腻的苹果味熏的头晕脑胀，甚至控制不住自己的信息素。陈铭墉在他蹲下来的同时十分明显地瑟缩了一下，出于对Alpha本能的恐惧和渴望，他矛盾地拧起眉头，终究还是没有力气把手指抽回来。  
“要怎么帮你？”  
赵礼杰问的很慢，一字一句分外清晰。  
陈铭墉吞了吞口水。他犹豫了一下，似乎有什么想说的话，但最终又咽了回去。湿漉漉的Omega轻轻吸了吸鼻子，很轻易地嗅到了逐渐变浓的木质香味。而他最终用一只手轻轻把后颈的衣服拨了开来，低下头，把脆弱而肿胀的腺体完完整整地暴露在空气中。赵礼杰听见他颤抖的、带着些哭腔的声音闷闷地响起：“给我、呼啊……一个临时标记……”  
赵礼杰毫不犹豫地一口咬了上去。  
厚重的柏树瞬间压住了苹果的甜腻，陈铭墉尖叫了一声摔进他怀里，滚烫的皮肤隔了两层布料还是轻易传递了高温。赵礼杰环住他的腰，安抚似的拍了拍，而后鬼使神差地顺着脊椎往下摸去。  
陈铭墉根本用不出力，因而只是轻轻挣扎了一下便任由他胡作非为——他并不意外地摸到了一手湿滑，他的小中单高潮了，喷出来的水把队服薄薄的裤子浸了个透，紧紧地贴在他没几两肉的屁股上。  
到这个时候他才后知后觉自己做了什么大逆不道的事，有些不知所措地收回了手，尴尬地不知道该往哪里放才好。而他怀里的Omega好像终于缓过来了些，咬了咬牙在他耳边恶狠狠地骂了一句：“变态。”  
他很迟钝地意识到，难怪平日里路过小中单椅子背后的时候，总能闻到一丝甜中带酸的青苹果的味道。

后来他们干脆达成了合作关系。陈铭墉倒也并不是扭扭捏捏为了一次临时标记计较个不停的人，对于已经发生的事他坦然接受，甚至开始转变自己的想法，认为临时标记着实也是一个非常不错的解决方案。毕竟他们两个因为训练的关系每天每天都呆在一起，比随身携带抑制剂还要方便一些，更何况又能省去了抑制剂的副作用，可以说是一举两得。赵礼杰事后也半开玩笑似的问过他，怎么队里这么好几个Alpha，刚刚巧挑中了自己。小中单有些尴尬地低下头，揉了揉鼻子回答他：“是你先撞到我的……而且，就，觉得你还挺可靠的吧。”  
“哎。”小打野装模作样地叹了口气，“还好你碰到的是我，不然被人卖了还在帮人数钱也说不定。”  
陈铭墉气鼓鼓地锤了他一顿，最后还是让赵礼杰给他点了一顿夜宵才算作罢。小中单心想自己也并不能算太傻，毕竟队里新来的弟弟，按常理来说两个人至少还能同队一个赛季，先就维持这样的关系也挺不错。谁料到便捷服务才享受了几次，赵礼杰就抛弃他去了一队。  
现如今赵礼杰总算记起这桩事情，他打开手机看了眼日期，恍然大悟似的道：“你发情期快到了？”  
Omega恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，也不答话，扭头就朝洗手间的方向走去。彻底把这事儿抛在脑后的小打野心虚地吐了吐舌头，亦步亦趋地跟在他身后，直到隔间的小门在他身后关上落锁，昏暗的灯光落在陈铭墉苍白纤瘦的锁骨上，小中单自暴自弃似的拉下衣领，低头把腺体完完整整地暴露空气中：“快点，咬完了还要回去训练。”  
青苹果的香味随着他的动作在狭小的隔间里弥漫开来。赵礼杰吸了吸鼻子，温热的指尖本能地伸向那块微微肿胀的皮肤，敏感部位被指腹粗糙的皮肤轻轻刮擦的感觉让陈铭墉整个人忍不住抖了抖，哑着嗓子制止他：“别玩了，快标记。”  
“其实……”赵礼杰难得地犹豫了一下，咽了咽口水酝酿了一下措辞， 他有点想问陈铭墉怎么不考虑换个人做临时标记，毕竟一队二队虽然离得很近，可赛程和训练安排却是完全不同的，他现在少有机会见到曾经的队友，如果再发生什么紧急情况，要找他也实在是件麻烦的事。可不知道为什么他又并不想把这句话问出口——想象一下陈铭墉在别人的怀里尖叫着高潮的样子让他有些反感地皱起了眉，小打野不知道哪里来的脾气，脑子一热脱口而出：“你有找过别人标记你吗？”  
“什么？”陈铭墉有些懵懵地抬起头来，瞪大了眼睛迷迷糊糊地看着他。  
“我是说……”话说出口赵礼杰就有些后悔自己失言，尴尬地揉了揉鼻子解释道，“我是说，你这么不注意，以后早晚还会被别人撞见发情期。”  
可他没想到陈铭墉答的非常自然：“撞见过啊，在你之前就有过，不过最近我有小心了。”  
赵礼杰愣了一下，又听见他的小中单又低下头去，嘟嘟囔囔地小声补充道：“毕竟最近每个月都算着时间来找你了。”  
几分钟后一前一后走出厕所的时候赵礼杰有些微妙地想，怎么感觉好像在班主任眼皮子底下早恋一样。

然而最后这样“早恋”的日子也没有持续太久。夏季赛的时候陈铭墉干脆一场没上，天天窝在二队基地里，时不时被明凯揪着双排上分。另一边赵礼杰倒是因为一队一整年不怎么样的成绩承担了巨大的压力，全部的精力都落在训练比赛上，就算陈铭墉到了日子来找他，也真就完全跟完成任务一样咬一口完事儿。他们说话的机会少的可怜，只有很偶尔的时候赵礼杰rank到深夜，实在耐不住腹中饥饿下楼去便利店里买点零食，会遇到二队那个最爱吃夜宵的小馋猫。  
在二队的时候他就知道陈铭墉出了名的嘴馋爱吃。每次买零食点外卖都有他的份，出去打比赛也是他最先急不可耐地找周围有什么好吃的。赵礼杰手机里的聊天记录有至少一半是陈铭墉发来的“好饿”的表情包，不是求着他去楼下买吃的，就是求着他下楼拿外卖。他后来不需要说也习惯于去便利店的时候顺手帮隔壁座的小中单带包饼干，天冷一点的时候，也许还会有热腾腾的关东煮。其实并不是什么大事，何况他很喜欢陈铭墉的反应——活泼可爱的Omega总是不吝于用夸张的肢体动作和语言来表达自己的谢意，他会惊呼一声转过身来，眨巴眨巴眼睛抬头看他，惊喜和谢意藏不住地漫溢出来，接过他手里的零食，眼睛一眯大大方方地笑着跟他说：“谢谢！”  
于是赵礼杰第二天又忍不住下楼去给他买零食了。  
不过现如今投喂陈铭墉的任务已经轮不到他。显然他的小中单也没找到下一位贴心打野，故而在凌晨三点的便利店，他们在货架前相遇了。陈铭墉忍不住凑过来，嘴里叼着喝了一半的酸奶，厚重的液体在吸管里流出噗噜噗噜的声响；而赵礼杰笑了笑，无比习惯地顺手拿了了一包小中单喜欢的青柠味薯片：“请你吃。”  
“啊，谢谢。”他好像变得成熟了一点，不再乍乍呼呼地跳起来说杰杰最好了！反而有些不好意思地低头笑了笑，乖巧地道了谢。“最近怎么样？”  
“不怎么样。”这句开场白惹得赵礼杰一声苦笑，“挣扎在季后赛边缘，再输几把我看我人就要没了。”  
陈铭墉又咯咯的笑了两声，抓过他的手故作严肃地拍了拍：“没事，大不了下放ldl，我们一起从头再来！”  
“行行好了别咒我。”  
赵礼杰叹了口气，看着眼前的男生又心情很好地笑了起来，转头从货架上拿了一罐跟他手上一样的酸奶：“走吧，别不开心了，哥哥也请你喝一杯。”

说实话赵礼杰打从心眼儿里觉得，一人一罐酸奶并排坐在俱乐部门口的台阶上，是一件很蠢的事情。  
不过他身边的人显然不这么想。陈铭墉一手抱着膝盖，整个人蜷成小小的一团，认真地对付着手上这杯因为过于浓稠而有些不方便饮用的酸奶。空气中混杂着两个人被抑制贴好好阻隔着的十分清淡的信息素的味道，以及浓浓的、令人尴尬的沉默。  
赵礼杰清了清嗓子决心找个话题：“你呢？最近怎么样？”  
“没比赛打还能怎么样。”小中单一声嗤笑，像是嫌弃他怎么连如此弱智的问题都问的出口一样，“就是每天rank，练英雄，上分，然后找各种队伍试训，看看能不能找到工作……”  
“没事。”赵礼杰转过头来，学着他刚才的样子语重心长地拍了拍他的肩膀，“找不到工作就明年继续EDGY，我们中野联动，称霸英雄联盟发展联赛。”  
“你这个人怎么报复心那么重！”陈铭墉气鼓鼓地拍开他的手，迎着他不怀好意的笑容伸手作势要打他。不过最终巴掌落到他肩膀上的时候只是软乎乎的一下，他的小中单靠过来了一点，眨了眨眼睛仰头看他，半天才摇了摇头说，“不行，明年我绝对不要再跟你ldl重逢了。”  
“我也是这么觉得的。”他点点头，仗着自己的身高优势十分没大没小地在陈铭墉的头顶揉了揉，“你可快滚吧，明年lpl赛场见，我必来抓中。”  
“抓你个头！笨蛋杰杰！”

他后来私下发消息去问熟识的二队经理。陈铭墉的试训看起来还算顺利，尽管还有很多不确定的事，但对方给他的回答是找个lpl的队伍打还是希望很大。他听到这个答案第一反应是高兴，开心过了又觉得有些空落落的，不知要回一句什么话比较好。倒是对面见他沉默许久调侃似的又给他发了一句：怎么啦？想一梦啦？  
他欲盖弥彰似的发了个问号过去。像是为了证明自己所言非虚一般，半分钟后又补了一句：是我李总不够强吗？  
对面的回复出人意料地来的很快：不过一梦好像挺想你的。我之前问他想去哪儿，他说有点纠结不想离开上海，还想回来找你玩儿呢。  
少年捧着手机冷冷地看着屏幕上的信息，总觉得有什么答案呼之欲出。

冬转结束的时候，赵礼杰收到消息，说陈铭墉最后去了we。  
他发了信息去道喜，虽然仍有许多不甚完美的地方，但总之是一个非常好的新开始。他顺口嘲笑了一句你们we中单怕是要斗地主i了，谁想到一贯牙尖嘴利的小中单立刻回了过来：你们edg的打野不也是？  
赵礼杰：。  
陈铭墉：是不是主要因为某些同志的皇子大招怒盖奥拉夫差点把自己打回ldl去？  
赵礼杰：别骂了别骂了，再骂就把人骂傻了。  
陈铭墉：是本来就傻，不差我骂的这两句。  
他看着手机屏幕不知不觉咧开了嘴。夏季赛失利以来他鲜少有这样的好心情，经历了一个人自闭rank的时期和一段不长的封印了游戏的休假，总算在陈铭墉这里找回了些熟悉的感觉。但想起他久未谋面的小中单他便又想起了另一件事：你最近有好好打抑制剂吗？  
陈铭墉不知道他莫名其妙地来了一句这个是想怎样，直接回了一串问号给他。  
赵礼杰：怕你习惯了有人给你临时标记的日子，由奢入俭难呐。  
陈铭墉：别恶心我啊！没认识你的时候我发情期也会找人帮忙买抑制剂的好吧！这世上也就你一个人那么流氓了你可有点数吧！  
赵礼杰看着他的回信愣了半晌，犹豫着顺着他的话问：“你不是说你以前也发情期被人撞到过吗？”  
陈铭墉：是啊，我让人家帮忙买抑制剂了啊，你别以己度人行吗？

收假回来那两天赵礼杰跟开了窍似的天天找他双排。陈铭墉磨不过他只好答应，还有些奇怪地问他怎么突然又想到了老朋友。小打野阴阳怪气地回了他一句这不是we中单今非昔比了吗，气的陈铭墉差点当场以删除好友威胁，才总算逼出赵礼杰一句实话。  
“这不是要好久看不见你了嘛。”  
也是，他掰着手指头算算，单循环+主场制，运气不好赵礼杰一年到头也就只能来上两次西安，万一这笨蛋打野还变成了被抛弃的替补，那可真是一面之缘也没了。不过人算不如天算，谁能想到半个月后德玛西亚杯他们就有了相见的机会，小组赛的时候两支队伍没分在一组，赛程也有所区别，赵礼杰纠结了半天也没找到个合适的借口约人出来。倒是好在两队磕磕绊绊地一道进了淘汰赛，第一场八进四，就是edg和we的对战。  
陈铭墉的消息也顺其自然地到了。他好像实在找不出什么约人出来的借口，居然就直接写了：我发情期快到了，再帮我解决一下吧。  
赵礼杰翻了翻日期，清晰地记得Omega的发情期理应还要晚两天。

但他还是来了。经验丰富的打野不会错过任何一个gank对面中单的机会，他准备充足，只等对面露出破绽的那一瞬间一击必杀。  
陈铭墉把衣领松开些，熟悉的腺体又一次展现在他眼前。他嗅了嗅空气中的味道，青苹果还是带着酸的清甜，还远未达到发情期熟透的甜味。赵礼杰笑了笑，随口调侃了一句：“在we也没找人帮忙？”  
“你是真的有毛病。”Omega转头过来恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，“不想帮忙下次不找你了。”  
赵礼杰故意装出一副贴心的模样：“我这不是怕你麻烦嘛。”  
“我都不嫌麻烦，你还嫌我麻烦了是吧。”小中单嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨着低下头去，巴掌大的脸彻底融入阴影中看不清晰。赵礼杰叹了口气上前半步，他也并不急着上去咬人，掰着陈铭墉的肩膀让他转过来，帮他理了理衣领。  
Omega被他出人意料的行动吓了一跳，懵懵地看着他，半晌才小心翼翼地开口：“不是……你真的不标记吗？你，在edg找到对象了？不要我……额我是说，不方便帮我了吗？”  
赵礼杰懒得理他：“你不急着回去吧。”  
“啊？”这下陈铭墉更跟不上他的脑回路，“什么意思？”  
“应该不急，反正谁还不是个替补了。”年轻的Alpha勾起嘴角笑了笑，“我是想，标记以前我还想做些别的事。”

他把人摁在隔板上。陈铭墉纤瘦的肩胛骨敲在木板上一下闷响，他吃痛地哼唧了一声，而后所有声音都被堵的严严实实。赵礼杰在吻他，这个事实让小中单惊慌失措地瞪大了眼睛，本能地伸手想推开对方，可赵礼杰不让——他根本没想到这个瘦的皮包骨头的弟弟能有这么大的力气，他挣扎两下未果，自暴自弃似的闭上眼睛，嘴唇上柔软的触感因此被无限放大。温热的鼻息在几近于零的距离中缠绵地交织在了一起，他觉得整个人都像是被赵礼杰牵着，心跳、呼吸、全部的理智和情感都同步进了打野的节奏里。  
他不再慌乱了。  
赵礼杰的手从他腰线和隔板的缝隙间小心翼翼地穿进去，顺势又把他拉近了一点。他恍惚间忽然觉得这一切都发生的理所当然，甚至早该发生了，在他们并排坐在edg基地门口的台阶上喝酸奶的时候，在他被撞见发情期的时候第一次失去理智开口要了一个临时标记的时候，甚至更早的，在赵礼杰第一次坐到他身边，而他笑着自我介绍道，我是你的中单的时候，这一切就注定要走向这样的结局。  
“赵礼杰……”  
他在接吻的间隙中仰起头来，湿漉漉的眼睛直直地盯着面前目光深邃的小打野，“你早就知道……”  
赵礼杰轻轻嗯了一声，随后又笑起来，暧昧地在他脸颊边蹭了蹭，故意问他：“知道什么？”  
陈铭墉不再说话了。他知道赵礼杰存了欺负他的心思，红透了脸一个字都不想回答他。他干脆咬了咬牙，自暴自弃似的亲过去，因为不太熟练甚至嗑到了牙。赵礼杰闷哼了一声，他幸灾乐祸地想，活该。

空气中信息素的味道开始变的甜腻起来。陈铭墉后知后觉地意识到自己即将到来的发情期因为这个黏糊糊的亲吻提前了。他下意识地夹了夹腿，柔软的肠道因为微妙的压力变化又分泌出了一些黏液。事情好像在往不可控的方向发展，他的理智还清晰地记得外面的比赛马上就要开始，他虽然只是个替补队员，也该坐在下面好好看好好学，万一还要上场那更是要提前准备。Omega伸手推了推压在他身上亲来亲去的大型犬科动物，尽管因为发情的影响他的动作软绵绵的没有半点威慑力。  
“你……快点标记。”他侧了侧头，本意是想让赵礼杰赶紧在他的腺体上咬上一口，好把这些燃烧理智的生理反应全都镇压下去，“比赛要开始了……”  
可下一秒赵礼杰搂着他的腰把他翻了个面。他被迫趴在隔板上，懵懵地看着面前突然暗下来的光线，而后赵礼杰熟悉的装逼语调在他耳边响起：“虽然说男人不能太快，不过既然你要求了，我会尽量收着点的。”  
他想要提出抗议。只可惜刚张开嘴，Alpha两根修长的手指便顺势滑了进来，夹着他的舌头轻轻地搅弄，把他喉咙口的词句都搅得支离破碎。他眼角通红，奶乎乎地漏出几声喘息，发软的双腿差点支撑不住自己的体重，又被赵礼杰揽着腰紧紧圈在怀里。那双到处作乱的手从他队服的下摆伸进去，修剪的圆润的指甲从柔软的小腹轻轻刮上去，并不痛却很痒，让人本能地一阵战栗。而后被照顾到的是胸口，赵礼杰故意用手掌把他原本平坦的胸口拢出一个弧度，指腹的薄茧在脆弱又敏感的乳头来回摩挲。陈铭墉惨兮兮地从喉咙里拉出一声呜咽，咬着他的手指含含糊糊地骂：“变态……变态啊杰杰！呜……”  
坏心的Alpha顶了顶胯，半勃的性器隔着两层布料也能感受到他湿的不成样子：“被变态玩弄你也那么爽？”  
“唔唔……”陈铭墉拼了命地摇头，生理反应被窥探无遗的羞耻感让他眼泪控制不住地往下掉。赵礼杰好像终于决定放过他，抽出被他舔的湿透的手指，在Omega劫后余生般的喘息中扯下他的裤子，沿着股缝伸进穴口。  
他本来以为初经人事的Omega会更紧张更干涩一些，故而小心翼翼地做足了前戏想让他能放松的彻底。不过显然效果比他预计的要好很多，两根手指的进入几乎没有任何困难，滑腻的肠液随着他轻柔的搅弄发出黏腻的声响。陈铭墉被迫把脸埋在手臂之间，长大了嘴巴狼狈地呼吸适才被搅弄的一塌糊涂的涎液来不及咽下去，就顺着嘴角流到了下巴。  
“哈啊……哈……杰、杰杰……”  
Omega被潮热烧的头昏脑胀，本能地在喘息中呼唤着他的Alpha，想要被拯救。赵礼杰本来还存了些欺负人的心思，不过毕竟比赛即将开始，他终究还是不敢太过猖狂，伸出手去捏住陈铭墉的下巴，让他转过头来。  
昏暗的灯光下面映出的是少年狼狈不堪的脸庞。他像只刚从水里被捞上来的小奶猫，整个人湿漉漉惨兮兮，透着病态的红色。陈铭墉不知道他要干什么，茫然无错地瞪圆了眼睛花了两三秒钟才艰难地对上了焦，而后他便看见赵礼杰勾了勾嘴角欺身上来，而同一时间，有什么滚烫的东西贴在了他的屁股上。

他被一下子操穿了。发情的Omega湿润柔软的甬道为他减轻了大部分的痛苦，可猝不及防的进入还是让他差点尖叫出声。赵礼杰大概是料到了他的反应，托着他的后脑勺狠狠地亲了上去，把他的惊叫和呻吟全都吞吃入腹。可怜的Omega整个人软倒在他怀里，半天才缓过神来，后穴被填满的感觉又酸又胀，肺里的空气又被不讲道理的小打野抽走大半，只能委屈巴巴地抽了抽鼻子，艰难地伸出爪子在他后背上挠了两下，才总算让赵礼杰暂时地放过他。  
“痛吗？”赵礼杰问他的样子到活像个温柔体贴的模范男友，“放松一点。”  
他咬了咬下唇，尝试跟着赵礼杰的节奏慢慢调整自己的呼吸。可惜塞在他屁股里的那根东西显然没准备真的让他好好调整，赵礼杰时不时地轻轻抽动两下，看他好不容易平复下来一点的心跳又被源自敏感点的摩擦而搅得混乱不堪。两三次下来陈铭墉终于意识到他在逗他，气恼地转过头来骂：“你要动就……啊！！”  
赵礼杰当然知道他要骂什么。他顺势握着男孩的跨往里顶了一段，害得陈铭墉差点咬到舌头，眼泪又像开了闸一样往下掉。第一次经历性事的男孩根本没办法应付如此剧烈的情潮，尽管赵礼杰动的并不快，可他还是觉得脆弱的肠道要被粗大而滚烫的阴茎磨破了。然而与此同时，他从发情期被迫提前开始就始终无法忽略的后穴的空虚和痒意终于被彻底治愈，快感随着神经末梢细细密密地传到头顶，每一次进出都让他爽到指尖发麻。沉浸在情欲中的Omega不住的喘息呻吟，本能地伸出手去想安抚一下自己遭到冷落的阴茎，却意料之外地被赵礼杰抓住了手。  
“别碰。”Alpha咬着他的耳垂，压低了的嗓音像是有什么魔力，让他本能地想要顺从。赵礼杰脱了队服外套盖在坐便器上，抱着摇摇晃晃的Omega转了个位置让他一条腿跪在上面，阴茎在他的动作中滑出来大半，而他眼见陈铭墉乖巧地握住了水箱上方的水管，又重新掐着他的腰狠狠地操了进去。  
陈铭墉被他撞的差点撞到水箱上去。可怜的Omega用尽了全身的力气才能勉强保持身体的平衡，他的腿根颤颤巍巍的筋挛着，握着水管的手臂上显眼地看得见一道道青筋，眼泪鼻涕流的一塌糊涂，哭哭啼啼地求饶：“别、慢点……哈啊……不要、不要了杰杰！再干要坏了啊啊啊！”  
赵礼杰俯下身去，在他白皙光洁的后背上故意啃出一块嫣红，“放松点，你快把我夹断了。”  
“哈啊……不行……”他的小中单痛苦地摇着头，已经彻底沦陷在情欲之中，语无伦次地说些自己都不知道有多下流的话，“太大了……呜、哈啊……好胀、吃不下了……”  
“你真的……”赵礼杰愣了一下，旋即扣住他的腰，更凶狠地操了进去。龟头在肠道深处擦过一团软肉，Omega被他撞出一声变了调的呻吟，有些惊恐地回过头来抓住他的手臂。  
“我不进去，你别怕。”他知道自己蹭到了生殖腔，Omega紧张的样子让他立时心软了，他俯下身，安抚似的在陈铭墉汗湿的额角亲了亲，感受着身下的男孩乖巧又信任地对他重新放松了身体，与无法自制的心动一起到来的是少年强烈的占有欲。他明明很高兴，却又偏偏像是生气了似的冷下了脸：“但你也要答应我，不许让别人进去。”  
“没有别人……”陈铭墉本能地回答他，黏糊糊地在他颈侧蹭了蹭，而后乖巧地低下头去，像是补偿似的，把后颈那块脆弱的腺体再一次完整地暴露在他面前。他低下头去咬破了那层皮肤，柏树厚重又刺鼻木质香味浓郁地把柔软香甜的青苹果包裹了起来，陈铭墉在他身下抖个不停，小巧的阴茎断断续续一股股喷出精液，溅得小腹和胸口一塌糊涂，温热湿润的肠道一阵阵筋挛，紧致地包裹住他的柱身。  
他并不是第一次标记这个Omega，却是第一次如此清晰地感受到，陈铭墉因为他而高潮的样子。  
仅剩的一点理智让赵礼杰在最后一刻抽了出来，浓稠的精液统统射在陈铭墉新换的队服上面。他抱着射精过后彻底瘫软下来的小中单休息了一会儿，乖乖抽了纸巾帮他把衣服裤子全都蘸干，才忽然想起什么似的转头问：“你们队不会也是所有人的队服一起交给阿姨洗的吧？”  
被他日傻了的Omega半天才找回理智，恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼：“你死定了。”

等两个人手忙脚乱地清理完毕回到休息室，第一场比赛已经过了大半。赵礼杰盖着外套缩在角落里安安静静地看着，鼻尖萦绕着的青苹果香气怎么都散不掉。他本来差点迷迷糊糊睡过去，谁料到第二场比赛打了一半，明凯过来拍了拍他的肩说下场你上。  
小朋友整个人一个激灵，立时从椅子上跳了起来，下一秒大概是意识到动作幅度大了些，尴尴尬尬地又坐回来，点了点头说哦。  
“你别紧张。”明凯拍了拍他的肩膀，还想安慰几句，忽然皱了皱眉，“去找一梦了？怎么一股他的味道。”  
赵礼杰吓得汗毛倒竖，脑袋飞速运转，呆了半秒才仰起头来反问：“一梦是什么味道？”  
“……没事。”明凯颇有些怀疑地又瞥了他一眼，最终因为没发现什么特别的异样决心作罢，“可能是我闻错了。”

而如今从他们回到上海算起，也过了快两周了。  
“杰杰！双排吗！”  
“等一下等一下。”他抬头瞥了一眼对面十分兴奋地朝他挥手的黄祥，不耐烦地应付了一句又低下头去。手机屏幕上是跟陈铭墉的聊天框，他熟练地一个红包发过去，顺手把标题改成了“投喂小猪”。  
从德杯回来到现在陈铭墉气都还没消。他老老实实一天一个红包发过去，对面领是领的快，领完以后就一条消息都不回了，任由他在这头撒泼卖萌无动于衷，甚至有时候故意等他快睡了的时候给他分享夜宵图片。赵礼杰只好苦笑，他知道陈铭墉也不是真的要跟他绝交，只是被欺负狠了多少憋了一口气。冲动的打野要为自己一时上头的gank付出代价，如今他也只好看着对面再一次秒收红包，无奈地摇了摇头，自顾自点开游戏界面。  
手机就是在这时候又震了一下。  
他低头看了一眼，陈铭墉回了他一条，问：定级赛打不打？  
小长颈鹿差点兴奋地原地起跳。  
结局当然是自家队里的上单弟弟被他彻底忘在脑后。晚一点的时候小打野得意洋洋地开了直播，更新国服的时候有一搭没一搭地跟弹幕里聊了两句天。他眼尖瞥见有人问：“刚刚跟we的yimeng连着撞到四把？”  
赵礼杰一时没忍住笑，低头揉了揉鼻子平复了一下表情回答：“那是跟他双排的。他以前是我们edgy的，是最早跟我一起打职业的，我的中单。”

END.


End file.
